Lets try this again
by AshxNightengale
Summary: When Hermione goes back to Hogwarts her final year she never expected to befriend Draco Malfoy, let alone fall for him..


_**Chapter one**_

The war had ended only months ago, everything had seemed to finally be looking up. Hermione thought that maybe by now things would have fallen in place. She had thought that she would be happily with Ron, that had fell through when she caught him in their bed with Lavender one night a week ago. She had thought that after Voldemort had been defeated they could finally get a normal life, but the reporters never left them alone. They couldn't get a moment of peace. The only thing that hadn't really fallen through was going back to Hogwarts for her 8th year.

She had received her letter asking her to return for an optional eighth year as head girl roughly a month ago and she had accepted immediately, wanting to complete her NEWTs and give herself time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life now that the threat of Voldemort was gone. She had thought about it briefly before, but had never really decided on anything.

She sighed and closed her trunk. _All packed_ she thought. Shrinking the trunk she picked it off the floor and placed it in the back pocket of her muggle jeans. She would change into her robes on the train later, but for now she was running late. Something that Hermione Granger did not do, but she had woke up late. She looked around one more time before she apparated to the platform, the familiar tugging sensation pulling at her naval

~~~HGDM~~~

Draco Malfoy had thought that once the war ended that everything would go back to before that madman took over his family, his home, his life. He had never wanted to join the death eaters but did as his father expected him to do, wanting to make his father proud. He should have known better. Now his father was in Azkaban for life, His mother was on house arrest for gods knew how long and he was somehow let off easy with the golden trio's testimonies to his contribution to the ending of the war and was going back to hogwarts for a final year.

When he had received his letter asking him to come back to hogwarts for a eighth year he had been shocked to say the least. He was even more shocked when they had asked him to be Head boy, at first he had thought it was a mistake, but the letter was clearly addressed to him. He sent back a reply almost immediately accepting.

Looking around his room one last time he apparated to the platform after shrinking his trunk and picking it up. As the platform materialized around him, he looked around. The platform was busy as it was every year, filled with families saying goodbye to their children. "Drakey!" he heard from behind him as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Pansy… We've talked about this, people get the wrong idea when you do things like that" he rolled his eyes and turned to hug his closest friend. Pansy and him had always been close, she was like the sister that he always wanted. " maybe i want them to get the wrong idea" she smirked and winked at him, before bursting out laughing. Rolling his eyes, he smiled " wanna go find a compartment for us? I need to go meet the new head girl and talk to the prefects but i should be along soon." Her eyes widened in realization. " You're head boy!" she practically yelled pulling him into another hug. " yes i am, now if you're done hugging me woman i need to go do head boy things" He said trying to copy his snootiness from when he was eleven, sending pansy into a fit of giggles. " i mean of course your royal head boy-ness" giving him a mock bow she disappeared onto the train.

Boarding the train, he made his way to the prefect compartment and sat down when he saw that the head girl had not arrived yet.

~~~HGDM~~~

Hermione rushed onto the train and made her way to the Prefect compartment, bumping into people and apologising as she went. Before opening the compartment door she took a moment to collect herself, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. Opening the door, she gasped in surprise when she saw a familiar pair of grey eyes looking at her. " Malfoy?"

" Granger, I suppose you're the head girl. Why am i not surprised." He chuckled. Her eyes narrowed, "what is that supposed to mean" she snapped. His eyes widened " I didn't mean anything by it granger, you're just the obvious choice"

"thank you.." she said awkwardly. Draco malfoy had just complimented her, that's what it seemed like anyway. " why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you like me to be and arse? I can if you want" He smirked.

"No im good, Im just curious is all"

" I know it might be difficult to believe but i'm not the same person i was before, the war changed me granger, I was hoping we could maybe put it behind us actually. Start on a clean slate. I was planning on asking you before i had known that you were the head girl."

" I think that might be for the best."

" Hello, Im Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" He smiled holding his hand out.

" Names Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you too" she laughed and took his hand shaking it. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
